bogmoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Story part eighteen
Governor Janes was in shock, he was located in the praetorians chapter fortress, allies that he was reliant on for his victory had turned against him. He never knew he would have to face once loyal space marines. Fortunately the guard had become somewhat adapt at killing chaos space marines, a lot of the equipment they had had invested in was of course designed to combat these fallen traitors. The governor held the moon, it was guarded by a few companies of loyalists. However he knew that his luna positions could soon fall, he knew that a lot of the navy and a lot of the guard in void had turned against him. His salvation would only come from the Tau and the other loyalist forces, but would it be enough. The Governor had a dozen regiments under his command made up of mechanized infantry and tank regiments. 4 regiments were based in the mountains and 8 regiments where based in the defence of the city. Civilians where mostly on the side of the defenders and had rallied to there posts, however there was a considerable resistance movement within the city that required the attention of at least 1 imperial guard regiment. Enemy forces where outnumbered on the ground, however with the addition of forces coming in to land, local void superiority was in the hands of the traitors, the loyalists would not be able to counter this with ground to void missiles as they where not able to operate. The defenders would soon be outnumbered by void born reinforcements, the defenders would be disadvantaged in numbers, artily , and air support. The defenders did however have superior artillery, in limited numbers, the defenders also had many aa positions, long and short ranged, however whether this would be enough to face the oncoming opposition, was questionable. Janes knew who his enemy was and was prepared to face it. he was able to count on the tactical, and engineering genious of captain upscale, he also knew his niece and the rouge trader could be relied on. He also knew the tau would assist him, he just had to hold out. However janes knew this holding action was a difficult one and he knew this would be his greatest challenge yet. janes looked from a high up vantage point at his units digging in, he sniffed then cried briefly. He cried because he was under pressure, he cried because he was betrayed, he cried that so many good men would have to die, he cried because it was humanities underlying urge to destroy its self. Janes thought "humanity we have the potential to conquer all, we achieve victory after victory and our ability has the potential to yield the entire galaxy, yet we choose to be blindingly greedy when almost all is won.*takes a breath How can I a mere human not fall to chaos yet an Astarties can, it does not make sense." The Governor regained composer and continued to lead his staff, for that was all he could do. Category:Story line